A Little Help from Friends
by E. Beckham
Summary: During Season 1, episode 12, "Father Frank Full of Grace," Lip and Ian get arrested in a stolen car. Tony, a cop from their neighborhood, tries to help keep them from being sent to prison. Warning: Spankings of teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

The boys were driving back to the South Side, each lost in thought. The police cruiser's lights and siren split the black, snowy Chicago night.

"Oh, fuck," mumbled Lip, knowing the Porsche Cayenne was stolen.

"What'd ya do? Were you speeding?" Ian questioned his brother, but Lip just shrugged.

Lip pulled the car into a vacant parking lot and stopped. He rolled the window down and got his wallet ready. If he'd been a praying man, now would've been the time, he thought somberly. Maybe… luck would be on their side tonight.

After ten minutes and two other cop cars arriving on the scene, it was clear to Lip that luck was a bitch.

An officer approached the side of the vehicle slowly and commanded, "Driver, show me your hands."

"Jesus, Lip! What did you do?" Ian croaked.

"Uh, the car… _may_ …be stolen."

"What the fuck, man," his younger red-headed brother growled.

"Step out of the car," barked the officer.

Lip looked at Ian quizzically. Then he called through the window, "How?"

"Get out of the car, now!" repeated the officer, hand ready to pull his weapon.

"Yeah, but how can I show you my hands and get out of the car?" asked Lip.

"Boy," shouted the cop, "do you have any weapons on you? Does your passenger?"

"Nope, except for my razor-sharp wit," called the seventeen-year-old boy.

"Please shoot him," Ian hollered.

The officer rolled his eyes and stomped over to the driver's side door, where Lip still had his hands on display. He yanked the door open and pulled the boy out.

"You, too: Out," the older man glowered at Ian, who nodded pushing his door open. Once he stepped out of the car, another cop grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the car.

After a quick pat down, both brothers were seated on the curb with their hands cuffed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona slammed the phone down, grabbed for her purse, and then frantically looked for her keys. "The boys have been arrested. Tony just called. They were in a stolen car."

"What?" cried Veronica. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I know. Can you stay with the kids, V?"

"Of course. Just call if you need anything."

Fiona rushed out the door and down the street. She walked the four-and-half blocks to the police station. Tony met her in the entrance.

"Tony, did you see them? Are they ok? What's going on? When can I see them?"

The tall, blond police officer walked over to Fiona and said calmly, "They're still in back. It'll be a while before you can see them. If Lip's not charged as an adult—"

"Charged as an adult?" Fiona interrupted.

"He is 17. He could be charged with grand theft auto. But, if not, you can see them both in court tomorrow."

"None of this makes sense! There's no way Lip would steal a car. He's too smart. And Ian can't even drive yet."

"If they didn't steal it—" began Tony.

"They didn't steal it!"

"Well, if they didn't, they are going to have to tell the detectives who did and agree to testify. If they don't give up a name, Lip could do five years." Tony gave Fiona a knowing look and continued down the hall.

* * *

"You know, if I am convicted, I can't enlist in the Marines," Ian stated quietly.

His older brother assessed him for a moment and then said, "Good. I was planning on bashing your knee in your sleep. This'll save me the trouble."

"Phillip Gallagher." a smoky-voiced detective said, walking over. "You related to Frank, our favorite overnight guest?"

"Yes, to both. Son."

"Well... First felony charge. Late start," the Detective said amiably. Lip nodded.

"And Ian. Are you Frank's too?"

"Yep," interjected Lip.

"You always let your brother speak for you, Ian?" asked the detective.

"He's mute," Lip smirked.

"I _can_ talk," the fifteen-year-old declared.

"So, you two geniuses stole a Porsche Cayenne and decided to take a joyride?" The boys sat silently.

"Ian?" the detective tried again. "Who stole the car? Come on, now, Ian. You do not want to do time. Not with a face like that."

Lip watched his brother squirm at the implication and said, "I stole the car. Ian didn't know anything about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Goddammit, Tony thought, that stupid kid. I'm gonna kick his ass! A confession! Now it'd be twice as hard to get the case dropped.

Tony walked down the hall to where Fiona sat. She looked up, hearing him whisper her name. He jerked his head toward the stairwell and she followed him inside.

"It's more complicated now. Lip confessed."

"What the fuck!" Fiona cried out.

"Shhh, keep your voice down. …Plus they may still charge him as an adult."

"I'll kill him with my bare hands," the older sister snarled.

"Don't worry. I may still be able to get them out, but I need some leverage…" Tony's voiced trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked.

"Sometimes these old-school detectives will relent if they know that the offenders are gonna get what they deserve at home. If I could promise a little ass kicking, maybe some publicly…." Tony squinted, wondering if Fiona would think he'd overstepped.

"Hell, you can beat them both here and now. Just leave me some for when they get home," she bristled. He smiled and wondered why he'd ever doubted her. She was tough as nails, just one of the reasons he loved her. He felt himself go a bit pink.

"Ok," he nodded. "Well, that gives me something to work with. I'll see what I can do." He gave her a swift hug, leaving the stairwell in search of Detective Bernero.


	4. Chapter 4

"Detective?" Tony asked, approaching Bernero's desk.

"Yeah?" replied the gruff older man.

"A case landed on your desk last night. Gallagher, Phillip and Ian?"

"Yeah."

Tony bent lower and said quietly, "What's it gonna take to let them walk?"

"What?" the detective looked up. "You related somehow?"

"No. But they're from my neighborhood. Phillip's bright as hell and does great in school. Ian is in the ROTC and wants to join the Marines. They wouldn't have been in that car if they knew it was stolen."

"So, tell me, Markovich, why did Phillip confess he stole the car? ...If he's _such_ a _good_ kid."

"I think he wants to keep his little brother out of trouble."

"Well, if they didn't do it, then they are gonna have to give me a name."

"You know they won't snitch. Look, if they get off, I promise that I'll kick their asses up and down the block."

"No name means they're doing time."

The detective got up from his seat and walked over to the coffee pot. Tony stood there deciding what to do. He waited for the man to return and said quietly, "I have their sister's permission to tan their hides. You think some Old Testament discipline will do the trick?"

"Investigation Room 7 doesn't have a working camera," the detective stated flatly.

Tony nodded, as he followed the detective to where the boys sat.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're taking a little walk," said Det. Bernero. The boys sat quietly, trying to look unconcerned. Tony could see the boys were relieved to see him. The officer's stomach lurched, knowing that feeling wouldn't last. After Bernero unchained the boys from their bench, he took Ian's arm and led the way to Investigation Room 7. As they walked through the lobby, Fiona popped up and ran to greet the boys. Ian spun to look at her, but Bernero kept moving down the hall, taking the boy with him.

Fiona turned to Tony, who arched an eyebrow, saying, "Can't linger. The detective is willing to play ball."

The young woman nodded seriously and touched Lip's arm. "You better not go to jail, Philip Gallagher," she said sternly, then added in a hiss, "You _promised_ me."

Lip's head hung, and he had to master the emotions that hit him as he watched his sister. She was pale, clearly scared and worried, and all because of _him_. Jesus, he hated himself at that moment. Tony pulled him on with a jerk.

"Hey, whaddya mean 'the detective is willing to play ball'?"

Tony chuckled. Damn, this kid was smart. "You're about to find out," he said ominously.

"Are we going before the judge now? It's a bit early in the morning for that, isn't it? It's only like 3:30 AM, right?"

"Lip," the man growled. "Shut it. Now."

"Come on, Tony. I know you gotta be a bad ass in here and all, but just tell me _something_ ," Lip continued, his tone dismissive.

The older man looked down at the boy that he half-led, half-dragged and thought, Well, at least I don't feel bad anymore. "You know what you need, Gallagher?"

"Maybe a lawyer," the boy quipped.

"To learn to shut your goddamn mouth. Now get in there and sit down!" Tony pushed the boy into Investigation Room 7, where Ian already sat, and closed the boys inside.

Bernero looked at him, smirking. "You know, usually, you get better results when you're in the room with the suspects."

"I know, but I needed a moment. One to make sure we had an understanding. Two to make sure I didn't kill _that boy_."

"Yeah, that 'Lip' sure lives up to his name. The arresting officer said he nearly tased him, just for being a smartass."

"He _really is_ a good kid. Just doesn't know when keep his mouth shut though." Tony paced the hall, taking deep breaths. "So, after this, are they free to go?"

"Let's see what you can get out them first," said Bernero. "I make no promises. But I'd rather see a kid with a future, like Ian, on the outside. He's just gotta give us _something_."

Ok, the younger man thought. He knows these boys won't give up a name. Wonder what he wants.

"Hey, could I borrow your belt?" Tony asked. "Too much on mine to take off."


	6. Chapter 6

When Tony opened the door, he had the belt coiled and concealed in his large hand. The boys sat silently, watching him.

"You're in deep shit here," he leveled with them. "But I may have one exit strategy."

"What, man? Spill." Lip said urgently.

Tony looked a bit uncertainly from each boy's face. He shook his head. No way would the boys go for this plan. Although… it would beat jail.

"What?" Lip demanded more stridently. "Do we have to blow you?"

"What?" Tony yelled, instantly furious. "No! Nothing like that!" With that the officer grabbed Lip by the scruff of the neck and pulled him up from his seat. Then he pressed the boy onto the tabletop and unfurled the belt.

"What the fuck?" yelled Lip. Ian jumped up too, hands still cuffed behind his back.

"Sit down, Ian," Tony said calmly.

"You're going to whip us?" Ian squeaked. "Is that even legal?"

" _Definitely_ _not,_ " Lip grunted.

"Sorry, boys, but your legal guardian gave me permission. I am acting in loco parentis," Tony said. Then, more firmly, he added, "Ian. Sit down." The boy obeyed, but looked confused.

"Listen, this whipping's going to hurt, but it's better than a felony on your record. Right, Ian? Better than five years in prison, right, Lip? You could do five years if they charge you as an adult, you know."

"Jesus Christ," Lip whispered.

"Well?" said Tony, still standing next to Lip and holding him against the table.

After a full minute, Lip responded, "Yeah, it's better."

"Ok," Tony said, relieved. "Let's get this over with then." He set the belt on the table and uncuffed Lip's hands.

Picking the belt back up, he added, "Drop your pants and boxers." Lip's head snapped around and they stared at each other.

Ian plaintively croaked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Tony said firmly. He lowered his voice and continued, "It's go big, or go home time…if you know what I mean."

"So I am about to get the Super Bowl of ass beatings? Great…" Lip murmured. But he stood and undid his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and pushed his pants and underwear down as he bent back over the table. "Maybe this will keep Fiona from beating us."

"What?" exclaimed Ian in a voice an octave higher than his natural one.

Both Lip and Tony chuckled a bit at this reaction.

"Oh, yeah, you've never really been in trouble before, have you? Fiona's not as hands-off as Frank and Monica," Lip said darkly.

"No luck there, boys. She seemed to have strong feelings about how she would handle this situation at home."

"Shit," both brothers intoned.

"You ready, Lip?"

"No. But go ahead."

With that, Tony swung the belt back and brought it down across the boy's backside. Lip made no sound, but held onto the edges of the table tightly. The next three smacks were the same, but on the fifth, the boy yelped. After five more blows, Tony could hear his hitched breathing.

"Seven more to go," the officer said clearly, as he swung the belt again. Then he whispered, barely moving his lips, "Play it up a bit, Lip. It's this or _prison, dammit._ "

The boy answered by yelping after next whack.

Whether his brother was acting or truly in distress, Ian couldn't tell. But he doubted that Tony would need to prompt him similarly. Nobody'd ever whipped the boy before and the thought of a guy from the neighborhood, somebody who hung out with his _sister_ , being the first made him ill. However, that thought was nothing to the idea of _Fiona_ belting him. He groaned involuntarily and continued to try not to hear or see Lip's punishment.

Only then did Ian realize it was over. Lip was still slumped over the table. He wiped his eyes slowly and raised himself enough to turn toward Tony, bend over, and pull his pants up that had fallen to his ankles. Ian could have sworn that Lip was really mooning the mirror behind him. Once his pants were back in place, the seventeen-year-old spoke quietly, "Thanks, Tony, for looking out for me and Ian. Sorry we caused this much trouble. I, _we_ , really didn't know the car was stolen." The boy offered his hand to the officer to shake.


	7. Chapter 7

With his hands recuffed, Lip watched his little brother closely as he walked back to his chair. He could see Ian was feeling extremely nervous. He wanted to bolster and comfort the boy. "I'm sorry, Ian," Lip said, bending forward and whispering, "It's not so bad. Mostly just embarrassing."

Ian nodded. He knew his face was pale and his freckles were standing out even more than normal. He stood and walked over to Tony. The man put his hand on the boy's shoulder, reassuringly, and turned him around so the handcuffs could be removed.

"You know the drill, Ian." The fifteen-year-old nodded and unsnapped his jeans. His hands trembled and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. Finally, he got his zipper down and pushed his jeans and underwear to the middle of his thighs.

"Ian," Tony said, "You have never been in any trouble with the law before, and I believe Lip that you knew nothing about the car being stolen. I'm giving you ten. Ready?"

"Yes, Tony," the boy said quietly, as he grasped the edges of the table.

Ian gritted his teeth as the belt fell. A ferocious stripe caused tears to fill his eyes almost immediately, but he didn't cry out. He counted in his head, which helped him focus, just like in ROTC when he had a formidable task. Two, three, four, he counted. The burning sting was intensifying as his backside endured the belt's barrage. The boy's senses seemed to be on high alert too. He felt like he could feel everyone's eyes on him and wished he could melt into the floor. Quit being such a pussy, he blasted himself. Six. You know plenty of guys who have had way worse. Seven. Hell, Mickey's dad would beat him on the street corner for all the world to see. Eight. Even Lip had gotten his butt beat publicly in their second foster home. Nine. Of course, he'd gotten the beating because he was looking out for Ian, trying to keep him safe. When the belt fell the tenth time, Ian stooped immediately to pull his pants up. After he redressed, the boy turned, just as his brother had, and thanked the police officer.

"Tony, I know you didn't want to do that. Thanks for keeping me out of bigger trouble," Ian offered his hand to his neighbor, who shook it.

"Boys, just wait here a moment," Tony said. When the officer opened the door, there was a simple note stuck to it with three words: Free to go.

Thank God, thought Tony.


	8. Chapter 8

Fiona stood outside the police station, because the hallway walls were closing in on her. Over 11 hours she'd been waiting. Veronica had stopped by with a thermos of coffee and two sandwiches. The coffee had helped, but she'd not touched the food.

These boys were too smart for this shit. What were they thinking! Fiona wanted to kick something and scream, but she just breathed deeply in the cold air and looked at the dark sky.

The door before her opened and, to her complete shock, out walked her two younger brothers. Lip greeted her with a quick peace sign. Fiona grabbed Ian and hugged him close before smacking him repeatedly. He stood there taking the hits, which landed on his chest and upper arms. He felt no pain due to the layers of clothes and Fiona's obvious exhaustion. He whispered repeatedly, "I'm sorry, Fiona. I'm sorry."

When his older sister turned on him, Lip could see her eyes blazing and pinkness in her cheeks. The hail of blows she launched at him fell indiscriminately. Clearly, Fiona knew who the guiltier party was. Lip, too, let her smack him, but eventually blocked his head and face, saying, "Whoa. Come on…." in a voice suggesting that he was close to laughing.

Then Fiona pulled both boys to her and they stood huddled together against the Chicago winter.

"Okay, let's go home," she murmured. Over her shoulder, she smiled at Tony, who stood behind them beaming.

They walked home in silence, arm-in-arm.

On their street, their next-door neighbor, Kevin, caught up with them. He hugged them all and jovially congratulated Ian on his first arrest.

"So, did you see my dad inside?" Kevin asked the boys. They all laughed, tension from the night's events fading.

"What do you have in the bag, Kev? Any food? I'm starving," Lip declared.

"Have no fear, V to the rescue. She's making a Get-Out-of-Jail-Free feast. She just sent me out to get some much-needed supplies. Cigarettes, alcohol, and condoms."

Everyone laughed again.

As soon as they walked through the door, Debbie, Carl, Veronica, who had baby Liam in her arms, crowded around. Everyone hugged and laughed and talked all at once.

"Food will be ready in 30 minutes!" V called over the raucousness.

The boys stomped up stairs, and Fiona followed her friend to the kitchen.

"God, V, thanks for _everything_. What a nightmare! …I suppose I'll have to marry Tony now." The girls laughed and V passed the girl a glass of wine, which Fiona downed like a shot.

Carl wandered in and started picking from the large salad on the counter. "You figured out what you're going to do to them?"

"Huh?" Fiona said, confused.

"Punishment. Ground them for a year?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Cool! So I can steal a car and nothing will happen to me?"

"If you steal a car," the older sister said sternly, "I will smother you in your sleep. Now, help V with the food." She quickly turned and ascended the backstairs. Grabbing towels, she entered the boys' room.

"Clean towels." Fiona announced. "You both need showers. You're rank." The boys were each stretched out on their beds.

"I'll go first," answered Lip, hopping off the top bunk. He took the towel and left the room.

With Lip gone, Fiona stared down at Ian, "So…"

"Sorry, Fiona."

"It was stupid. You could have ended up in prison." After a moment, she added, "Where'd you get the stolen car?" Her brother simply stared at the carpet.

"Lip's not here, okay? I'm asking you. Was it from Steve?" Steve was Fiona's sometimes boyfriend. As she expected, Ian made no answer.

"Okay, well, on to the next segment of the show, I guess…. The part where I whip your ass."

"Not necessary, Fiona!" Ian's voice was getting higher as he spoke. "Tony already took care of that for you."

"Oh, no-no. That was to get you outta there. This one's for everything else. Pull down your pants," she said firmly.

"Really? My second whipping in like 4 hours?"

"If you find this day's not living up to your expectations, might I suggest that you don't get arrested again," Fiona snarled. After digging through the boys' closet, she finally found one of Ian's ROTC belts.

Her brother was too scared to argue more, so he lowered his pants and bent over the bed.

"Boxers too." Ian complied without remark. He wanted to ask her how many swats she would give him, but he had no voice.

The boy knew his bare behind would hardly withstand this next assault. He started crying before the first blow fell, and he counted too each time the belt met its target. In between smacks, he promised himself that he'd never be in this position again. Three. Jesus, Fiona had an arm on her. Four. He'd never piss her off again. Five. Come on, God, get this over before anyone walks in. Six. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. Seven. Don't scream. You can do this. Eight. Help me. Help me. Help me. Nine. One more only. Gotta be just one more. Ten. Please be done. Come on, Fiona. Be done. Eleven.

"Enough!" Ian gasped. " _Please, Fiona! Sorry."_

At these words, she dropped the belt on the bed. Ian grabbed his boxers and pulled them up, but kicked off his jeans. Before he could move, his sister had her arms around him for another hug. He could feel her ragged breathing and realized she'd been crying too.

"God, Fiona, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, ya big dummy. _This time_. But never again. Promise me?"

"I promise." They hugged again.

"Rest until Lip is finished," Fiona suggested and then added firmly, "But leave the belt out. I'll be needing it."


	9. Chapter 9

Ian lay facedown on his bed. The tears were subsiding and he listened to the comforting sounds of home. Talking, laughing, music occasionally drifting up, dishes clattering, banging, stomping up and down the stairs, some yelling, water running. It was a collage of sounds that soothed the fifteen-year-old. Just as he was about to drift off, the door opened and a towel-wrapped Lip entered.

"Shower's all yours. Tried to save you some hot water, but you might want to wait a bit still."

"Ok."

Lip continued to dry off. As the boy dressed, he looked over his shoulder at his younger brother. "Tired?"

"Sort of. …Uh…Fiona just whipped me. You're next."

"Oh…" Lip said quietly, sitting down gingerly on Carl's bed. "You okay?"

Ian shrugged. After a few seconds, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Unconvinced, Lip moved over to Ian's bed and stretched out, on his stomach, beside him. "Man, I am really sorry I didn't tell you the car was stolen."

"Shut up already. What? You think I really thought you borrowed it from someone? Who do we know who has a car like that? I knew who you got it from, and I knew it was stolen."

"Yeah, but I never thought it'd land us in so much shit."

"Well, we're Gallaghers and it is a day that ends in y."

Lip chuckled. "Fair point."

The boys rested quietly. When the bedroom door finally opened and Fiona walked in, she found both asleep.

"Ian," she said calmly. "Ian, wake up."

She shook his arm and he roused. "Go take your shower now. Food's almost ready."

"Ok," he mumbled.

As he shuffled passed her, Fiona put her arm out to stop the boy. When he complied, she leaned over and pecked his cheek. He smiled at her and left.

Fiona looked down at her other brother. Lip's shaggy brown hair was still wet and extra curly.

"Lip," she said firmly. "Lip!" Geez, she thought, that kid could sleep through anything. She flicked his forehead with her finger.

"Wake up, Lip," she demanded.

"Five more minutes," he begged quietly.

"It's not for school, dumbass! Sit up."

Groggily, her younger brother obeyed. He sat, trying to shake the sleep from his head. Once he was alert again, he looked up at her and said, "Let's get this over with."

She nodded and picked up the belt, still on Ian's bed.

Lip pushed his athletic shorts and boxers down. He leaned across Ian's bed and waited. He'd been in this position before, each time after a court appearance. Fiona was mostly easygoing, until the cops or courts got involved.

Truancy, shoplifting and drinking had each resulted in a tanned hide for Lip. But, after he had fractured Cam Matlock's cheekbone, Fiona had nearly skinned him alive, yelling that he could have gone to prison for assault. That time he'd begged her to stop, had promised to be good, to be smarter, to never get arrested again, to never go to prison. The seventeen-year-old sighed. He had no doubt that this whipping would be the worst of his life.

"Why?" his sister asked. He looked back at her. She looked so young and tired. Lip wanted to cry, because the world was so fucking unfair.

"Fiona, you don't have to do this. Tony could whip me again. …Or Steve. Hell, even Frank probably would, if you paid him."

"What?" Fiona demanded angrily. "I don't have a problem beating your ass. I just want to know why you would do this to us! You're usually the one trying to protect everyone. But now you knowingly drive Ian around in a stolen car. A stolen Porsche. A Porsche in this neighborhood? Of course it was stolen! What a stupid fucking obvious car to drive around! Jesus, you idiot!"

Now that she said it, Lip was annoyed with himself. Of course, she was right. Why hadn't he just taken a Ford or Chevy piece of shit himself, instead of asking Steve?

"I'm sorry, Fiona, for getting Ian in trouble and for driving a car I knew was stolen and for not being smarter in the first place. And I am really sorry for breaking my promise to you and risking going to prison." He looked her in the eyes, held her gaze for a moment, and then turned back around to prepare for his punishment.

Fiona did not keep him in suspense. The belt buzzed through the air and landed with a thwack. Lip gripped the blankets tightly and muffled a whimper. While he had showered, the hot water stung his aching muscles and tender skin. He had hoped that Fiona would have mercy enough to wait until later before punishing him. Still no bloody luck.

Over and over the belt rained down and Lip began wriggling to avoid its sting.

"Lip, I swear to God, if you don't stay still, I'll put you over my knee." The image actually made him laugh quietly for a moment, but he made himself stop moving. Five more times the belt seared his skin. Tears were making his cheeks raw too. Finally Fiona tossed the belt aside. The boy panted, trying to catch his breath. He pulled up his boxers and shorts then stood to stretch and rub his backside.

"Geez, Fi, did you work out all your frustrations on my ass?"

"You sayin' you didn't deserve it?" his sister asked sharply. She looked back to where she'd thrown the belt, clearly reconsidering whether the job was done or not.

"Just kidding. Of course, I deserved it." Then, adding sincerely, "I'm sorry, Fiona. I know you hate whipping me."

"I really do," she whispered. Lip hugged her and felt her shudder as he held her.

"Look, I'll help out more. Especially with the kids."

"You do a lot already, Lip. That's not the problem. The problem is, if you go in…. I can't stand the stupid risks you take! And for no damn reason! Besides, asshole, you're supposed to go to college. Then you can really help us."

"What if I don't want to go to college?"

Fiona pulled away from his hug, looked at him fiercely, saw he wasn't joking, and grabbed the belt off the floor.

"Whoa," Lip said, raising his hands. "You can't beat me for thinking about not going to college."

"No?" his older sister retorted, "I shouldn't beat you for saying that, but I can."

However, she tossed the weapon away again and said tiredly, "Lip, nothing would break my heart more than to know you are wasting your opportunities. Except seeing you in prison, of course. So, please, don't rush any decisions, okay?"

"Sure, Fiona."

"Dinner must be about ready. Come down soon," she stated, as she opened the door to go. Ian stood in the hallway, wrapped in a towel, looking sheepish.

Fiona stopped and eyed her red-headed little brother. He seemed be struggling to meet her gaze. She patted his arm, saying, "I may have to murder him."

"Can I help?" Ian smirked back at her.

They both laughed. Fiona continued down the hall to the stairs and her brother entered his room to dress.

"So," the boy said to his older brother, "I see you lived."

"Lived, yes. Able to sit, definitely not."

"Geez, me neither."

After Ian was dressed, the boys headed down the stairs, into the kitchen. The family, plus Kev and V, were already eating.

"I made you boys plates," called V. "Come on over."

"Um, can we eat over here?" said Ian self-consciously. "By the bar…"

"Standing," said Lip flatly, "Because we got our asses beat."

They all laughed, and V and Fiona handed the heavily laden plates to the boys.

As they ate, Lip and Ian told the family about their night in lock-up (mostly cuffed to a bench) and all the outlandish things they'd seen. Carl asked a ton of questions about the police and jail. Fiona gave him an appraising look and wondered how long it would be before he'd have a run-in with the law.

Lip told them about the various neighbors, drug addicts, whores, and the two preppy teens they had seen. Apparently, the preps had bought marijuana off an undercover cop. It didn't matter, because soon the boys' daddy showed up and raised hell. Lip and Ian saw how it worked for the jet-set types. A few well-placed phone calls and the boys were released to their father. [Lip was surprised to hear the irate man promise the teens that he would blister their asses when they got home.] The table groaned at the injustice. But then Kevin asked how Lip and Ian had escaped a court date themselves. Lip told the story of Tony's whippings so humorously the room filled with boisterous laughter.

After the meal was over and all of Carl's questions answered, Fiona sent the boys to their rooms. With no objections, they made their way upstairs and crawled in bed.

"I've never been so happy to be sent to bed early," Ian admitted.

"Yeah, I'm beat. Well…you know what I mean," Lip laughed.

"Huh… yeah. Night," came the sleepy response.

"Night."


End file.
